scooter14sfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 6- The First Time (1)
Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Spinner is on the phone with Emma) Spinner: How's my Emma doing? Emma: She misses you, a lot. Spinner: University is tough, but i can't wait for you to come visit this weekend! Emma: I'm excited for that, it's about time we saw eachother. Spinner: I gotta go, first customer. Video chat me next time, I wanna see your face. Emma: I'll remember that. Kay, bye! (Spinner hangs up. Liberty and Manny are at the door) Liberty: Emma, ya ready? We have to go! Manny: '''I don't want to be late for my class! '''Emma: I'm coming! (Emma rushes over towards them) Theme Song '' Subplot- Darcy'' (Doctor Chris knocks on Darcy's door. She opens it) Doctor Chris: '''So I heard you got a job. Good work. '''Darcy: Thanks! i have to ask you something Doctor Chris: So do I, you first! Darcy: '''Do you think I'm ready to tell my parents I'm here? '''Doctor Chris: How do you feel about all of this? Darcy: Well, my sister saw me at work, and thought it would be time I told my parents.I think it's time to see them. Thanks! Now it's your turn. Doctor Chris: '''I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. Tomorrow night 8 '''Darcy: I'd like to go, but just as friends. I don't think I'm ready to rush into a relationship yet. Doctor Chris: I get it. Just as friends is good, but if you ever change your mind, let me know! Darcy: Sounds good. I need a ride to my parents house, can you give me one. Doctor Chris: Lets go! Third Plot- Declan (Declan is holding hands with Holly J) Declan: I'm happy to be here with you. Holly J: I'm happy to have you too. your the best thing that ever happened to me here! Declan: 'Well, I have to go to class, i'll walk with you later. '''Holly J: '''See you soon! ''(The two kiss, and Holly J leaves. Declan walks over to a girl) '''Declan: Is it okay that I sit here? Minnie: Fine with me. I'm Minnie. Declan: I'm Declan. Minnie: '''You seem to know a lot about law. We have a lot in common. '''Declan: '''I'm very interested, actually. My girlfriend is too, but her class is later then mine. '''Minnie: Well, I hope this girl your talking about is just a friend. I was starting to like you. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners for the project we have to do. It would help out a lot if we were. Declan: I was planning on working alone, but sounds good. Where should we met. Minnie: Room 182, here's my number. Call me, and I'll tell you when to come.Make sure you bring something we can enjoy. Declan: I'll do that! and here's my number. Minnie: Great! Thank you! (Minnie takes the number and hugs Declan) Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Jimmy wheels over towards Spinner while he is working) Jimmy: Spin! glad to see you got Darcy as a worker! Spinner: Yeah, I did. She couldn't come today though, but thats alright. Jimmy: Is Emma okay with your ex as an employee while she's away. Spinner: '''She's alright with it I guess. '''Jimmy: '''Speaking about Emma, have you too ever gotten sexual. '''Spinner: '''Their was one time, before we got married. That was it though '''Jimmy: '''So, you never did it with her when you were married? '''Spinner: What are you saying? Jimmy: '''Make a move! '''Spinner: '''Right now isn't a time for that. We're both far apart, and college puts a lot of pressure on Emma. '''Jimmy: '''You need to do it this weekend! She's coming over right? '''Spinner: '''Yeah! '''Jimmy: Then do it! If you do it, I will try with Trina! Spinner: '''Remember what happened with Ashley? '''Jimmy: That was 3 years ago, I know how to do that now! Spinner: '''I don't think nows the time. '''Jimmy: '''You'll want it sooner or later, might as well do it now. ''Subplot- Darcy'' (Doctor Chris drives Darcy to her house) '''Doctor Chris: '''Must be a suprise party? '''Darcy: '''Their is a lot of cars, but I'm excited to tell my mom I'm home. '''Doctor Chris: See you soon (Doctor Chris drives off. Darcy walks in) Helen: Who wants some cake? (Jake passes Darcy, and leaves. Clare looks at Darcy) Darcy: 'Thank you for the suprise party Clare! It means a lot to me. '''Clare: '''Darcy, this isn't a suprise party. Go get some cake. I don't want to talk right now. ''(Darcy rushes over to Helen) '''Darcy: Mom, whats going on. Helen: '''Do I know you? '''Darcy: Really, after 18 years of raising me, you don't reconize me. What's going on! Helen: 'Darcy! Your back! '''Darcy: '''Why are you in a wedding dress? Where is dad? And why Clares face on the cake, with yours and two random strangers but not mine? Did you completely forget about me! '''Helen: '''Darcy, it will take a while to explain. '''Darcy: '''Well, heres to the Edwards family, that seems to be completely forgotten and destroyed. ''(Darcy destroys the family cake, and leaves the house) '''Helen: Darcy, come back! Glenn: '''Who was that? '''Helen: Your step-daugher. Third Plot- Declan (Holly J walks over toward Declan) Holly J: Hey, do you have time to go on a date or something like that tonight? Declan: '''If I did, I would definatly go, but I have to work on a project tonight. '''Holly J: Who are you working with? Declan: '''A girl named Minnie Kane. Seems nice. '''Holly J: Should I be jealous of this girl. I mean, I hear what ppl say about her. Declan: '''Like what? '''Holly J: That she's a queen-bee boyfriend-stealing slut! Declan: Oh, I haven't heard any rumors like that. And were just friends! I would never cheat on you. Holly J: '''Okay! Well, have fun with Minnie. '''Declan: I'll try. It won't be as fun without you though! Holly J: Aww. see you later babe! (Holly J takes his phone out of his coat pocket when he isn't looking. He leaves. She goes through some text messages and sees that she is flirting with him) Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Emma is in her dorm with Manny and Liberty talking) Liberty: So when was the last time you all had sex. Manny: Two weeks ago with Jay. It was the day before Em and Spin came over. Emma: I would say like 2 years ago before Spinner and I got married. Manny: The last time you had sex was when I walked in on you two in New York? Emma: Yeah. Liberty: '''That is sad. '''Manny: '''So, when are you gonna do it? '''Emma: My life is too busy to think about that kind of stuff. Liberty: '''This weekend when you meet Spinner, you have to do it. It's not healthy to have a sex-free life when your married. '''Manny: Emma, just do it! Emma: You can't force me to do stuff like this. It's my choice. Liberty: Whatever, but your relationship is gonna get boring if you don't do it. Manny: He's gonna leave you soon if you don't. Emma: You two are right. I'll call him after and ask. I'll let you know more details later. Subplot- Darcy Helen: '''Darcy, I need to tell you the truth. I'm not mad about what happened earlier. '''Darcy: Mom, where's dad? And What are these two guys doing here. Helen: '''Darcy, let me talk. '''Darcy: Why has my room been replaced by some boy. Why was a wedding going on when I got home. Helen: Slow down on the questions. Darcy: I'm still pretty mad that you basically forgot about me. At least you could invite me to the wedding. You didn't even bother to ask your own daugher after she's been in Kenya for 3 years! Glenn: '''Helen, we have to go. Clare and Jake are at the cabin. Why, I don't know. '''Helen: '''Darcy, stay here! I'll be back. Okay? '''Darcy: Like I should listen to you! (Glenn and Helen leave. Darcy leaves the house after, and crys. She calls Doctor Chris) Darcy: Chris, can you pick me up? I'll be at the dot. Doctor Chris: I'll be their soon. What happened now? Darcy: Long story, it will take a while. Doctor Chris: I have time, you can tell me in person though. Bye. Third Plot- Declan (Holly J walks up to Minnie at her make-up store) Minnie: Do I know you? Holly J: '''Take your slutty hands off my boyfriend! '''Minnie: Excuse me? He seems more interested in me, then you! Holly J: I doubt that. If anything, your just trying to steal him, like you try to do to every girls boyfriend. Like I don't know what goes on at this school. And from what I hear, your the main reason why most relationships break up at Yale. Minnie: Declan doesn't like you. Your just so slow to understand. Holly J: Your just to blind to see he's not interested in you! Minnie: I was gonna friend you, cause I know how you hate Mia. Yeah, i hear things too. But I have yo agree with Mia, your a total bitch that starts drama for attention. You wanna enemy? Congradulation bitch, you have one! Holly J: No wonder why you own a make-up store. You encourage people to act like you! You don't need makeup to create pure beauty. That's why Declan likes me, and not you! Minnie: At least people like me. No wonder why Declan's your only friend! (Holly J leaves. Mia and Violet walks up to Minnie) Mia: Hey, I like your make-up! Violet: '''Where do you get these? '''Minnie: I make them myself! I'm sorry about Holly J earlier. How do you live with her. Violet: I don't know. But I'm glad you had the courage to stand up to her. Mia: No one would ever do that, which is why she is who she is today, a total bitch. Minnie: I'm not hating Holly J because I want to. I hate her because I like her boyfriend. Mia: That is a good plan to get my revenge on her. Violet: So, whats the plan? Minnie: I'm getting Declan, and sticking to my ways. I'm doing it because I want him, not to help you. Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Emma video-chats Spinner) Spinner: '''I missed you! '''Emma: I missed you too. Do you feel like our relationship is missing something. Spinner: It does. I love you alot, but we need something to make it special Emma: When will this something happen. Spinner: '''But you don't plan it. It happens for a reason. '''Emma: '''I know that. But over the weekend, I'm moving into your apartment. We could try then. '''Spinner: '''That sounds good. '''Emma: Remember to have the stuff. Our lives would get worse if we didn't have protection. Spinner: I'll get some tomorrow, when we met. Emma: Thanks! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Spinner: '''I'm excited. Talk to you later. '''Emma: Kay, see you tomorrow babe! (They hang up, ending the scene and show) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts